<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mother, may i sleep with danger? by frozentundra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367414">mother, may i sleep with danger?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentundra/pseuds/frozentundra'>frozentundra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Social Media, eiji is a fucking bastard, frat boy ash lynx bc i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentundra/pseuds/frozentundra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, Eiji just wanted a model for his senior portfolio. </p><p>The last thing he needed while he went through a dozen different crises at once was having the notorious casanova frat president of Alpha Epsilon Chi hot on his trail for totally <i> not </i> platonic reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6rZtlYru44l92npSBTbUN7?si=xBTQpNM4SiS5pd8oMWZeDw"> this </a> song</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whatever expectations you may have for this story, i strongly suggest you drop them all now. even <i> i </i> dont know whats gonna come out of this i just wanted to write them in a college au to cure my bf depression ahaha..,..</p><p>the only definite thing we have here is their bad flirting im so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji downed even the last bits of sugar settling at the bottom of his coffee in a last desperate attempt at chasing away the exhaustion behind his eyelids. He stared at his laptop screen, his nearly finished Liberal Studies paper glaring back at him. It was barely 10PM, but he could already feel his entire body crashing like he'd just been bulldozed by a tank. Biting back a yawn, Eiji stretched his back and heard every knob of his spine satisfyingly pop that distinctly sounded like the bubble wraps he and Yut Lung often fight over. (Don’t ask.)  Behind him, Yut Lung was mussing about, struggling to pick which top to wear, and—<em>honestly, Yue, they're the same. Just pick whatever. </em></p><p>“No, you don't understand,” Yut Lung huffed, frowning at the two nearly identical shades of red crop tops. “Shorter will be there, Eiji. <em>Shorter</em>. I have to be in my prime.”</p><p>“You’re always in your prime,” Eiji offered honestly. “Besides, I don’t think he'd mind. Shorter's got the fashion sense of a 2000’s Disney child star.” </p><p>Yut Lung threw him an offended look. “Hey. No Shorter slander in this house.”</p><p>Eiji held his hands up, standing up from the swivel chair to feel less like a bed-ridden grandpa. “Sorry.” </p><p>Deciding there wasn’t an adequate amount of caffeine in his veins, he walked over to the kitchen island and started the coffee maker. </p><p>“You’re gonna fucking kill yourself one day, honey,” he heard Yut Lung say. </p><p>
  <em>Isn't that the point?</em>
</p><p>“No, it's okay," Eiji leaned on the counter as he waited for the fresh brew. “It’s only my third cup.” </p><p>“Jesus, you're unbelievable.”</p><p>Eiji watched as Yut Lung retreated into their shared room, probably to change clothes again. He came out a minute later wearing one of the crop tops he was holding before.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“What? I think I look better in maroon.” </p><p>“You look good in anything, Yue.”</p><p>Yut Lung narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me, do you need something?”</p><p>Eiji chuckled, turning to the coffee maker and refilling his mug. Compliments always came easy to him. Yut Lung knew this. He was just being a little shit about it. </p><p>But despite Eiji's generosity in well-deserved praises, he <em>did</em> need something.</p><p>“Actually, uh,” he started, padding his way back in front of his laptop by the desk and setting his mug down. “I need a model for my portfolio?”</p><p>Yut Lung paused midway through fixing his (already glorious) hair and looked at Eiji through the mirror. He just stared, as though he was deeply contemplating. Eiji knew better. Everything Yut Lung did was for dramatics.</p><p>True enough, after a (dramatically) long pause, Yut Lung shrugged with the grace of a natural born devil's advocate. “Sure thing.”</p><p>Eiji steeled himself for what was about to come next. His roommate wasn't the top Business student for nothing. </p><p>“On one condition.”</p><p>
  <em>There it is.</em>
</p><p>A sigh. “What is it?”</p><p>Eiji could already see his regret coming from a mile away, flashing in an alarmingly neon red. He could swear he saw the same dangerous glint in Yut Lung's eyes as he turned to Eiji, a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“Come to the frat party with me.”</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p>The Alpha Epsilon Chi frat house was a pretentious two-story building across the main campus with huge, pretentious Greek letters pretentiously arched above the pretentious mahogany double doors. Eiji couldn’t quite stop himself from rolling his eyes at the grandiosity of it all. He was fairly certain half the school's funds go straight into its foundation and he couldn’t believe no one was complaining about it.</p><p>
  <em>No, seriously, guys. What is wrong with you all?</em>
</p><p>The heavy bass of the electronic music thrummed through him from the soles of his feet up to his chest, tingling his fingertips and startling the sleeping caffeine in his system. He'd already accepted the reality he wouldn't come out of this building alive as they passed through the doors, along with a throng of loud, overly enthusiastic freshies attending their very first frat party.</p><p>It was an annual thing at every start of the new semester. Frats and sororities would open its doors to the entire campus to scout potential recruits, and students would take advantage of it to score a quick fuck in one of the house’s rooms if they were lucky (most don’t even make it, and to quote Yue, <em>people fucking against walls is a very normal occurrence</em>) or hit a few blunts or get absolutely shit-faced without needing to be discreet in dorm rooms. It was a win-win for all.</p><p>Eiji deemed it as a massive loss.</p><p>Barely a week into the semester and work had already piled up on his desk. Senior year had always been the most ruthless of all. He wondered how he even got the time to be fooling around in a dumb frat house like this. He could be on his fifth coffee by now and typing away (read: passing away) at his laptop if Yue wasn’t such a little bitch.</p><p>For god's sake, he just wanted a model for his final portfolio. </p><p>“Eiji.”</p><p>He felt a nudge at his side, and turned his attention to Yut Lung only to see him not-so-subtly eyeing Shorter Wong from across the room. </p><p>“What.”</p><p>“You’re fine on your own, right?” Yut Lung asked distractedly.</p><p>“Wha—no?” Eiji gawked at him. “You’re feeding me to these rabid wolves?”</p><p>“Oh, shush you. I dragged you here for your own sake.”</p><p>“Yue, I really don't think this is my scene. I'm going back.”</p><p>Yut Lung latched at Eiji's arm. “You’re not going anywhere, honey. Go get some.”</p><p><em>Get some?</em> “Get some what?” he asked, but Yut Lung was already strutting his way to the Chinese frat boy.</p><p>Eiji sighed, silently cursing Yut Lung to eternal damnation. (Except he really wasn't, because Yue might be born straight out of Satan's asshole, but Eiji loved him very much.)</p><p>He still felt betrayed though, and really, Yut Lung didn't leave him much of a choice, so Eiji headed straight into the kitchen, maneuvering through warm, sweaty bodies to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge. </p><p>He'd probably have a terrible stomachache by tomorrow with all the terrible liquids he'd been downing straight into his gut, but he figured suffering in this hell would be very rewarding soon enough. </p><p>
  <em>Just gotta get through this night, Eiji. Get it together until then.</em>
</p><p>So there he went, perching himself onto the countertop, irresponsibly knocking back bottle after bottle until he felt the familiar tingling buzz in his head, the familiar numbing of his fingertips, the familiar dance in his vision.</p><p>It was on his third bottle that he decided watching strangers drunkenly make out in front of him was enough mental scarring for the night. He needed to wind down.</p><p>He hopped off the counter and almost gave himself a concussion, completely forgetting the fact his head was swirling and his knees were buckling under him. He steadied himself against someone's arm, not really caring anymore if they'd find him weird. For god's sake, this was a frat party. The last thing they should worry about was a tipsy senior who couldn't handle his alcohol for the life of him.</p><p>With a sway in his steps, he found himself trudging up to the second floor, bumping into people rushing down to listen to some frat guy yelling in the common room. The booming music faded into a muted vibration behind him as he ascended to a dimly lit hallway. Probably where the rooms were.</p><p>Oh god, the <em>rooms</em>.</p><p>He better <em>not</em> see Yue in one of them. <em>Oh</em> <em>god</em>.</p><p>In spite of Eiji's paralyzing fear of witnessing his best friend getting rammed in the ass, he continued his little adventure in the jungle of Alpha Epsilon Chi. It was a maze of countless doors which Eiji pointedly not opened for mental health reasons. He eventually came across a different one, a plain sliding door leading to a balcony, and Eiji silently thanked all 8 million gods in his motherland for the escape.</p><p>Cold, midnight air bit into his skin as soon as he stepped out, the metal railing arctic against his arms as he leaned onto it. Eiji inhaled deeply, letting the breeze flood his lungs and tame the alcohol running loose in his blood.</p><p>The absolute carnage they call a party downstairs seemed like nothing but a distant memory now compared to the comforting stillness outside. </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>Startled, he whirled at the sound of a door sliding open, the grind of metal slicing through the quiet of the night.</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>.”</p><p>“Pretty sure Jesus wasn't blonde.”</p><p>Eiji squinted against the dark to get a good look at the intruder, and, well, seemed like his luck had ran out (or maxed out. It was all a matter of personal preference, really.) because standing there in all his gorgeous American Casanova glory, was none other than the president Alpha himself, Ash Lynx.</p><p><em>The</em> Ash Lynx.</p><p>Adonis reincarnate, resident playboy, American wet dream personified, pride of Golden Canary University, the god among men, <em>Ash Lynx.</em></p><p>Eiji’s survival instincts told him to run away as far as possible. Screaming. In horror. He'd already had enough to deal with in a single night, god help him. He supposed sleeping with one eye open tonight would be the best option if he wanted to live long enough to see himself become an internationally acclaimed photographer. </p><p>Fine, that was too much. But the thing was, the Ash Hive (yes, a very fitting name for a crazed horde who'd kill literally anyone who dared touch their precious Ash Lynx) would most definitely not let Eiji see another day if they saw him <em>alone</em> with Ash.</p><p>Eiji started calculating all the possible injuries he would inflict on himself if he jumped off a two-story building. He'd survive, surely? After all, he was a star athlete in pole vaulting in high school. (Later, Eiji would realize <em>that</em> wasn’t the same as jumping straight to his death in a frat house's lawn.)</p><p>But before he could seriously consider suicide by brain trauma, Ash was moving. Coming right next to him. He was surprisingly warm. Eiji's skin prickled at the close proximity, and he wished he had downed an entire case of beer. He was too sober for this shit.</p><p>“Too much for you?” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>
  <em>Real smart, Eiji. Keep it up!</em>
</p><p>He felt more than heard Ash chuckle beside him. “The party, I mean.”</p><p>“Oh. Um. Yeah, I guess,” he said, trying his best to compose himself. Ash's tantalizing scent wasn’t exactly helping. “My friend abandoned me.”</p><p>“Let me keep you company, then,” Ash muttered lowly, his hot breath trickling down Eiji's ear. A forest fire had set alight across his skin.</p><p>But Eiji didn’t like that tone of voice. Not one bit. Ash had the striking reputation of hitting on every moving, breathing object within a 5-mile radius. He probably had dated half the student body by now. Eiji would very much like to steer clear of the hurricane and avoid damage, please and thank you.</p><p>“Don’t you have a party to host?”</p><p>“Alex is handling it,” Ash's voice left no room for arguments, but even Eiji, hailed as the campus Jesus for his boundless kindness, was also a self-preserving asshole.</p><p>And so Eiji rounded on Ash, summoning every bit of ferocity within him (which wasn’t a lot to begin with) he'd accumulated over the years of dealing with Yut Lung's snarky mouth, and shot the smirking American boy a glare he hoped looked as menacing as he'd intended it to be. He probably looked like an angry Chihuahua baring its tiny teeth to Ash. “I know what you are, Lynx. I'm not interested.”</p><p>Ash only raised a rather elegant brow at him. God, everything about this man ticked Eiji off. Mainly because Ash Lynx was so goddamn beautiful it was <em>unfair</em>. </p><p>“And what exactly am I, Okumura?”</p><p>Eiji didn’t even want to know how Ash knew his name. The frat boy probably stalks his potential prey. And for some reason, that made Eiji shiver more than the chilly air whizzing around them. </p><p>“A force <em>not</em> to be reckoned with.”</p><p>“Babe, you’re hurting my feelings,” Ash pouted, dramatically clutching a hand to his chest. Eiji's eye twitched. “I can't believe you're rejecting me. <em>Me</em>.”</p><p>“I just—" Eiji gulped, scrambling for an excuse. "I just have better things to do, is all.”</p><p>Ash Lynx leaned impossibly closer. Eiji feared his knees might give up on him. “What could possibly be better than me?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, my education, maybe?" he tried. He wasn't exactly wrong. "Because I may not look like it, but I'm actually on my last year and I can't afford to be someone's fling right now. So, no, Ash Lynx. You're very pretty, but this is <em>hardly</em> the time.”</p><p>“You think I'm pretty?”</p><p>“Are you—are you serious? <em>That's </em>what you're asking me?”</p><p>“I knew it. You kinda want this too,” Ash smirked, jade eyes glimmering mischievously under the moonlight.</p><p>“I didn’t <em>say</em>—”</p><p>“You are <em>so</em> cute, you know that?”</p><p>Eiji wanted to punch that pretty face of his. Though Eiji's face might give out the wrong idea by the way he felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. Ash didn’t mean it. He was flirting for the sake of flirting.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, Eiji. This is just Ash in his natural state. Nothing to worry about.</em>
</p><p>“Thanks? But just know flattery could only accomplish so much.” </p><p>Ash's smile was saccharine. It made Eiji's stomach do silly somersaults. Was this what they called the Lynx Effect? “Yeah, babe, I know that. I just wanted to tell you.” </p><p>“Um, I'd really appreciate it if you stopped calling me babe.”</p><p>“Sorry, force of habit.” </p><p>“Oh, I'm sure."</p><p>Eiji wondered if he was going to get in trouble for kicking the Alpha president himself in the nuts. Maybe it would be worth it. Seeing Ash Lynx crumple at his feet. Yeah, that was a nice, comforting thing to think about.</p><p>“Are you plotting my murder?” Ash's voice cut through the haze. “Because you look like you're about to push me off this balcony. Please, I'm sorry I won't call you babe again, just don’t kill me. <em>Onegai</em>.”</p><p>That elicited a snort out of Eiji. “Your Japanese is terrible.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, elective class only started. <em>Sumimasen.</em>"</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Ash Lynx.”</p><p>“And you're adorable.”</p><p>“You still at it?”</p><p>Ash's laugh rang pleasant and loud. “Right, not interested. Noted.”</p><p>Eiji felt a smile tug at his lips. “Good.”</p><p>“Well, I'll leave you be, then,” Ash flashed him a charming smile millions would kill for to have it directed at them. “Have a good night, Eiji.”</p><p>“Good night, Ash.”</p><p>Eiji heaved a breath as he watched Ash disappear through the door. He mentally patted himself on the back for successfully dodging a deadly bullet.</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Eiji.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>? What did I do?”</p><p>“Honey,” Yut Lung set his fork down on his plate, exasperated at hearing Eiji's retelling of his failed romantic escapade. “what did you <em>not</em> do? That was Ash fucking Lynx! Are you crazy?”</p><p>“I’m the only normal person around here who knows better than to get involved with him, Yue,” Eiji grumbled around a mouthful of cheap cafeteria pasta.</p><p>Yut Lung looked at him incredulously, as though Eiji just declared he was going to run for presidency there in the United States. “I dragged your ass out there so you could finally get some dick, Eiji. The perfect opportunity had presented itself in the form of Ash Lynx. God tier dick, offered to Eiji Okumura on a silver platter, ignored and denied. Astounding.” </p><p>“Oh, so that's what you mean by <em>get some</em>.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” </p><p>“Nothing, sorry for not wanting dick. Is it so wrong I prioritize my own hopes and dreams?” </p><p>Yut Lung looked like he was one second away from pulling his hair out. “No one's telling you to abandon your degree and elope with Ash Lynx. It's your <em>last</em> year and I just think you need to get that stick out your ass and replace it with—”</p><p>“Yue, if you say dick one more time, I swear to god.”</p><p>“See, if only you weren't such an uptight virgin you wouldn't mind me talking about dicks like this.”</p><p>“Can we <em>please</em> stop talking about dicks? I'm trying to eat lunch.” </p><p>“You do realize you just proved my point, right?”</p><p>“<em>Yue</em>.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Whatever,” Yut Lung sipped from his overpriced, glitter-studded Starbucks tumbler, pointedly making obnoxious slurping noises as he did. “I hope you regret not banging Ash Lynx for the rest of your—oh <em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Yut Lung was staring at something past Eiji, and, well, Eiji wished he hadn't, but he turned around and looked, curiosity getting the best of him. </p><p>“Oh god, no, please.”</p><p>Ash Lynx was making his way to their table, clad in a plain white shirt, his denim jacket slung over his shoulder looking hot as hell.</p><p><em>I did </em>not<em> just think he's hot. </em></p><p>“Don’t fuck this up this time, sweetie,” Yut Lung said, gathering his things and standing up from his seat. Eiji didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. Yue abandoned him. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>“Seriously, Yue?” he groaned, waiting for the worst to come.</p><p>The worst in question plopped on the seat in front of him, sending a bright grin his way. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Ash looked too fresh and neat and just downright gorgeous for someone who probably got smashed last night. But then again, the world was never fair. Some had to suffer terrible headaches and puffed eyes.</p><p>“Hi, Ash,” Eiji offered a polite smile. Yeah, polite. He was trying to be polite and it was taking all his will power not to grab his tray and run. “What are you doing here? I thought we agreed—”</p><p>“No flirting, I promise,” Ash held a hand to his heart. “I come here in peace. I bring no harm.”</p><p>“I don't believe that for a second.”</p><p>“Okay, look, I just wanna be…friends.”</p><p>Eiji's brows shot up. “Friends?”</p><p>“Why do you sound like I'm completely incapable of forming platonic relations? Contrary to popular belief, I actually can,” Ash huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. Eiji thought he looked like a sulking child. </p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em>God, I'm coming up.</em>
</p><p>“I said sure,” Eiji said, internally panicking and fighting the rapidly spreading fire across his cheeks. “We can be friends.” </p><p>See? Campus Jesus. Endless compassion.</p><p>Ash's smile was blinding it could rival the sun. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, really,” Eiji couldn't stop a smile of his own. This was too much. </p><p>He barely registered the looks he was getting from everyone around the cafeteria. Eyeing him like a hawk zeroing in on a snake on the ground. To be fair, even Jesus himself had his own fair share of enemies.</p><p>Well, he'd be out of there in a year anyway. A few enemies wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.</p><p>Ash seemed to notice his apprehension. “Don’t mind them. They glare at you and talk shit about you in their group chats, but that’s all they do. They're not actually going to physically harm you,” He said, like something straight out of a script, probably having said it to his romantic interests multiple times before, but then his tone switched to a more dangerous lilt, eyes hardening with threat.</p><p>“But if anyone dares, I won't be held responsible for my actions.” </p><p>That wasn't very reassuring. If anything, it only hurled Eiji's fear to new heights. He did enjoy smacking Yue upside the head occasionally, but generally he just wanted to avoid violence as much as possible. </p><p>
  <em>What happened to avoiding the hurricane, Eiji?</em>
</p><p>“Uh, that's good to hear?” Eiji fidgeted in his seat, eyes nervously darting between the people around him. </p><p>“Yeah, that's it. I'm getting you out of here. Come on.”</p><p>“Huh? But my lunch…”</p><p>“There’s a café nearby,” Ash jerked his thumb vaguely behind him. “My treat.”</p><p>Eiji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You’re not luring me into a coffee date, are you?”</p><p>“No, I swear. Consider it a token of my friendship?”</p><p>Eiji considered it. There was no harm, like Ash had said, right? Platonic relations. Okay, cool. Alright.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p>“I heard you were looking for a model,” Ash said offhandedly. They were situated at the far corner table in Nadia's, hidden from the preying eyes of the Ash Hive.</p><p>Eiji's hand stopped midair just as he was about to pop a spoonful of blueberry pie. “What? Who told you that?” </p><p>“Shorter,” Ash said. He was <em>glowing</em> under the warm fluorescent lights. Stunning even as he simply sipped his vanilla soy latte. It hurt Eiji to look at him. “Well, Yut Lung told Shorter and Shorter told me.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, uh, Yue's gonna do it.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose there's room for one more?”</p><p>Eiji nearly spat his drink. (<em>It's non-caffeinated, Yue. You can stop screaming now</em>.) </p><p>“You’re kidding me.”</p><p>“I'm not. I'd like to help you out,” Ash grinned. “That’s what friends are for, right?”</p><p>“Friends. Sure.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Eiji. I already told you—”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Eiji sighed. He needed as many subjects as he could get anyway. “But shooting won't start until probably next week. My head's still all over the place with all the paperwork right now. Have to be in the right head space, you know? Otherwise, my portfolio would be a disaster.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ash beamed at him like a child opening his first gift out of dozens on Christmas. “Just tell me when. I'm available for you always.”</p><p>“Ash,” Eiji pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. “what did I say about flirting?”</p><p>“That wasn’t flirting. I stated a fact. Get it right, <em>onii-chan</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, now he addresses me in Japanese honorifics.”</p><p>Ash shot Eiji a cheeky grin over the rim of his cup. “Just putting my knowledge to good use.”</p><p>“Good for you,” Eiji humored him. “Anyway, my next class is in 15 minutes. I better head back.”</p><p>“Sure, let's go. I'll walk you there.” </p><p>“Please, you don’t have to. You've already been kind enough,” He reasoned, but Ash was already standing up. </p><p>“It’s okay. I insist,” Ash said, slipping his arms into his stupid denim jacket. “Don’t want my new friend dying on his way there.”</p><p>“Ash, it's a three minute walk from here.” </p><p>“Still.”</p><p>“You know, this is <em>really</em> starting to look like—”</p><p>“It’s not, I swear on Shorter's butt hair.”</p><p>“I don’t even wanna ask.”</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p><br/>
<strong>ASH HIVE DISCORD</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>#lynx-updates</strong>
</p><p><strong>Llama01</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 5:15 PM </span></p><p>ASH AT NADIA'S EARLIER WITH EIJI OKUMURA FROM THE COLLEGE OF FINE ARTS<br/>
[image]</p><p><strong>rae </strong> <span class="small"> Today at 5:15 PM</span></p><p>WTF</p><p><strong>ASH GANG</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:15 PM</span><br/>
the lynx has chosen its prey </p><p><strong>gabi</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:16 PM</span><br/>
lmfaooooo not eiji</p><p><strong>ash's hand holder</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:16 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>lmfaooooo not eiji</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@gabi</strong> why whats wrong with eiji okumura</p><p><strong>gabi</strong> <span class="small">  Today at 5:18 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>why whats wrong with eiji okumura</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@ash's hand holder</strong> idk he doesn’t seem like ash's type</p><p><strong>rae</strong><span class="small">  Today at 5:18 PM</span><br/>
he looks plain asf<br/>
its probably the other way around tho theres no way ash would go after him lol</p><p><strong>FUCK MY LIFE</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:19 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>its probably the other way around tho theres no way ash would go after him lol</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@rae</strong> yea no eijis my classmate and hes DEFINITELY not the type to chase after someone <br/>
esp not ash shsjsjsjf</p><p><strong>zzzzz</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 5:19 PM</span><br/>
ok eiji fucker</p><p><strong>FUCK MY LIFE</strong> <span class="small">  Today at 5:20 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>ok eiji fucker</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@zzzzz </strong>stfu</p><p><strong>noot noot  </strong><span class="small">Today at 5:20 PM</span><br/>
Eiji's the campus jesus guys he’s even more of a virgin than mary herself<br/>
They're probably just friends<br/>
Also, please refrain from cyberbullying him he's never done anything wrong in his life</p><p><strong>_TRACY_</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 5:21 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They're probably just friends</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@noot noot </strong>lmao ash doesn’t do friendship</p><p><strong>aslan supremacist</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:21 PM</span><br/>
FFS THIS IS THE ASH HIVE NOT THE EIJI OKUMURA FUCKERS SERVER</p><p><strong>pls fund my education</strong><span class="small">  Today at 5:21 PM</span><br/>
can yall chill <br/>
its gonna be a different person next week anyway</p><p><strong>gabi</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 5:21 PM</span><br/>
wbk</p><p><strong>rae</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:21 PM</span><br/>
considering how boring he looks ash would probably dump his ass by tomorrow</p><p><strong>ASH GANG</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:22 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>considering how boring he looks ash would probably dump his ass by tomorrow</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@rae </strong>RAE DJDKSKWKQJ</p><p><strong>FUCK MY LIFE</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 5:22 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>considering how boring he looks ash would probably dump his ass by tomorrow</p>
</blockquote><p> <strong>@rae </strong>rae literally shut the fuck up</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p>“How did your date go?” Shorter asked from where he was sprawled on the couch, not even looking up as his fingers rapidly typed away at his phone.</p><p>Ash dived face first into his bed, groaning as he let himself sag against the sheets. </p><p>“<em>Ithwhajdmf</em>.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ash rolled on his back so his mouth wasn’t muffled by his pillow. “It wasn’t a date. I told you he wasn’t interested.”</p><p>Shorter stopped typing to stare at Ash, disbelieving. “You’re Ash Lynx.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” Ash scowled at the dark spots on the ceiling, frustration building up in his gut. “And I have been rejected. Twice. What the <em>fuck</em>?”</p><p>Shorter was sitting up now, amusement lighting up his face as he cackled at Ash's demise. “Man, has the Lynx Effect lost its touch?”</p><p>“Shut up. I'm working on it. I'm trying a different approach.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>Ash shrugged. “Said I wanted to be his friend.”</p><p>Shorter's guffaw reverberated in the room. Ash hurled a pillow at his head just as Alex entered the room with a confused look on his face.</p><p>“What's going on?” </p><p>“Can you imagine a lynx befriending its prey?” Shorter was wiping tears from his eyes, his phone been long forgotten in favor of tormenting Ash, who seemed one second away from strangling him.</p><p>Alex's expression rippled from puzzled to teasing as he caught on, dropping his backpack on the carpeted floor and joined Shorter on the couch. “Ash Lynx, zero. Eiji Okumura, one.”</p><p>“Fuck off, both of you.”</p><p>Shorter decided to be a little shit and added fuel to the fire. “Aw, is our little Lynx accepting his defeat?”</p><p>“Over my dead body, Wong.”</p><p>
  <em>Over. My. Dead. Body. Just you fucking wait, Eiji. I'm gonna make you submit to me.</em>
</p><p>Ash was suddenly hit by a lightbulb moment, sitting up on his bed and fishing his phone from his pocket.</p><p>“Shorter, I need his number.”</p><p>Alex wolf whistled. “There he is.”</p><p>“I don’t have his number, dumbass.”</p><p>“Go get it from your new little fuck toy. He's Eiji's best friend isn't he?”</p><p>It was Shorter's turn to offensively launch a pillow at him. “Yue’s not my fuck toy, you fucking asshat.”</p><p>“I don't know man,” Alex slung an arm over Shorter's shoulders. “You guys kinda wouldn't stop sucking each other's face off in <em>public</em>. And that stunt last night? Jesus.”</p><p>Ash slapped a hand to his mouth. “I think I'm gonna barf.”</p><p>“Do you want Eiji's number or not?” Shorter threw him an unimpressed stare. “And it's not like you don’t do it. I've seen you do worse.”</p><p>Ash snorted. “True.”</p><p>Shorter turned to his phone as he typed in a quick message, which got a response not even ten seconds later. “Here. You're fucking welcome.”</p><p>Ash hurriedly saved the contact on his phone. He began to question Eiji's friendship with Yut Lung as he witnessed how the guy had easily disclosed personal information just like that. Either he was playing matchmaker, or Shorter was simply a force he couldn't resist. </p><p>Not that it was his business, all that mattered to him was how he was going to win Eiji over. Aslan Jade Callenreese wouldn't go down without a damn fight.</p><p>He went and flumped back down on his bed, thumbs eagerly pressing a simple text to his beloved prey.</p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> eiji<br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> hey :)</p><p><br/>
<strong>[Eiji]:</strong> Who is this?</p><p><br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> it's ash</p><p><br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>Oh<br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>Hello, Ash. <br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>I'll get back to you later.<br/>
<strong>[Eiji]:</strong> I have to dispose my roommate's body.</p><p> </p><p>Ash huffed a laugh, ignoring Shorter and Alex's wolf whistles and jibes of <em>Tone it down, heartbreaker </em>as he typed his reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> i suggest acid. leaves no traces</p><p><br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>How exactly do you know that?<br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>You know what? Never mind.<br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>I don’t wanna end up an accomplice.</p><p><br/>
<strong>[me]: </strong>youre literally just about to dispose a body.<br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> i have you on tape</p><p><br/>
<strong>[Eiji]:</strong> Guess I'll have to kill you now too.</p><p><br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> dialing 911 as we speak</p><p> </p><p>Eiji didn’t reply for a whole ten minutes. Ash wondered if he really was currently disposing Yut Lung's body. </p><p> </p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> youre not preparing to escape are you</p><p><br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>Hahahaha no wait sorry<br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>It's school stuff<br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>Gtg now, Ash.<br/>
<strong>[Eiji]: </strong>Do your homework!</p><p><br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> okay, onii-chan</p><p>
  <em>So we're playing cat and mouse, huh? Well, you can run all you want, Eiji, but the lynx always gets his way.</em>
</p><p>Ash smirked to himself as he changed Eiji's contact name to <em>my little mouse &lt;3.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok before yall gang up on me for writing ooc eiji HEAR ME OUT hes <i> always </i> been a bastard (go read the manga again!) i just kinda sorta kicked it up a notch bc im weak for bastard eiji aha &lt;3</p><p>anyways please leave kudos and comments you know the drill ily all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no idea what i just wrote</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft click of the door closing behind him sounded too loud in his ears. Weekly submissions normally didn’t make him nervous, but the past week had been a frantic flurry of scattered papers on the desk, consumption of unhealthy amounts of instant ramen (and coffee, of course there was coffee, much to Yut Lung’s distaste) and trudging into the senior seminar sleep-deprived.</p><p>Oh, and lots, and <em>lots</em> of (thankfully) friendly text messages from Ash Lynx, plus frequent coffee getaways to Nadia's. Eiji started to regret showing his weakness when it became apparent the frat boy was exploiting it.</p><p>“But how could I say no to coffee? Much less <em>free</em> coffee?” he had told Yut Lung at one point, in which the boy had only looked at him that Eiji was certain said <em>whatever makes you sleep at night.</em></p><p>So, needless to say, Eiji had been all over the place, and he feared the photos he took for the weekly assignment wouldn't accurately convey the concept he had in mind. And as much as he'd fancied his trips to the streets of New York to take his shots, his brain had just been muddled with exhaustion and, admittedly, thoughts of a certain boy with golden hair and twinkling jade eyes.</p><p>Now, as Eiji approached Ibe's desk, black folder held tightly in his hands, he had nothing to do but helplessly hope for the best.</p><p>“Hello, Ibe-sensei.”</p><p>“Eiji,” Ibe smiled and gestured for him to take a seat. </p><p>Eiji made himself comfortable on the armchair, or at least tried to. Being in Ibe's office felt like walking straight into his execution. But it wasn’t like he was scared of Ibe, it was actually quite the opposite. The man was smart, and patient, and easy to get along with. Eiji just really didn’t want anyone to be disappointed in him, especially when he worked hard on his art.</p><p>
  <em>Deep breaths, Eiji. It can't be that bad.</em>
</p><p>He handed the folder and watched as Ibe inspected each of the photos. He grew more restless as the minutes ticked by in silence, the soft shuffling of photo papers the only thing keeping Eiji grounded in his seat.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of awaiting God's judgement, Ibe spoke, his expression devoid of its usual humor.</p><p>Eiji felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>I messed this up. I can't believe I messed this up.</em>
</p><p>“They don’t look like your usual sets,” Ibe started. He wasn’t exactly displeased (Eiji hoped, <em>please god</em>), but he wasn’t satisfied either. “They seem a bit…dull. The lighting on this one doesn’t quite match the mood. Unless you were aiming for a melancholic viewpoint?”</p><p>Melancholy was definitely <em>not</em> the direction he was going for. <em>Oh god, I fucked up. </em></p><p>“N-no, sensei, uh. It was actually supposed to be…noisy. I wanted to capture the clamor in the streets,” Eiji wanted to bang his head on the desk. Repeatedly. For three straight hours.</p><p>Ibe nodded. Well, at least he wasn’t disappointed. “I see. Here, take a look at this one.” </p><p>He held up one photo to Eiji, a shot of several people crossing the pedestrian with a blurred neon sign of a diner faintly glowing in the background. “It would accentuate the noise you were going for if you used a shorter focal length. A wide angle like this kind of declutters the frame. I'm sure you know this?”</p><p>Of course he knew. He'd been studying it for, well, nearly <em>four</em> fucking years? Eiji felt stupid, but he nodded nonetheless. Felt heat creeping up his neck, to his cheeks.</p><p>“It’s only a minor detail, and it would go unnoticed by a casual onlooker. But <em>us</em>, Eiji, photographers are the masters of minor details. It's our area of expertise. A slip up like this won't get your portfolio hung on the walls in Paris,” Ibe explained. He didn’t sound mad, at least. Just bluntly laying out the facts. Facts Eiji needed to hear if he wanted recognition of his work.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I'll do better, sensei,” he muttered, eyes downcast.</p><p>Ibe chuckled heartily, his playfulness gearing back into action. “No, Eiji, you don’t owe me an apology. You owe it to yourself. But I must say, I kind of do understand why your set turned out like this.”</p><p>Eiji’s head snapped up at that. <em>Huh?</em> “What—what do you mean?”</p><p>There was a teasing inflection in Ibe's voice as he said, “The hallways are saying you've been targeted by the lynx.”</p><p>Eiji's face was on <em>fire</em>. Being the talk of the student body, he could understand, but the goddamn faculty? <em>What the hell?</em></p><p>“I—yeah. But I told him I wasn’t interested,” he said. He was going to murder Ash Lynx in cold blood. </p><p>“Honestly, it's a shame he could throw you off like this, Eiji,” Ibe started putting the photos back in the folder and handed it to him. “but I suggest, if you really can't get him off your back, you make him your muse. It all depends on what you make of this, really.”</p><p>Eiji spluttered. Ibe couldn't possibly be <em>implying</em> that he…</p><p>
  <em>Why does everyone want me to be with that stupid American? </em>
</p><p>“Uh, he did say he wanted to model for my portfolio.”</p><p>Ibe raised a brow at that, seemingly amused. “Well, it <em>is</em> a start.”</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p><strong>[me]:</strong> I am going to kill you, Ash.</p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]: </strong>woah what<br/>
<strong>[Ash Lynx]: </strong>what did i do now<br/>
<strong>[Ash Lynx]: </strong>you know you’ve been sending a lot of death threats lately</p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> That's because you're an insufferable bitch boy. </p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> EXCUSE ME????</p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> Word reached the faculty and now Ibe sensei wants you as my muse.<br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> I can't believe I trusted him!</p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]: </strong>ibe prof of the year<br/>
<strong>[Ash Lynx]: </strong>ok but how is that MY fault? :( </p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> Really, Ash?</p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> eiji i love u but you’re so annoying sometimes </p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> What</p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> I DON’T CONTROL THE FUCKING GRAPEVINES!!!!!!</p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> DON’T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!<br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> Oh my god, you're unreal.<br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> If I didn't know better, I'd think you're still hitting on me.<br/>
<strong>[me]:  </strong>And yes, I know it's all out of your control but still!</p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> sweetie we've talked about this</p><p><strong>[me]:</strong> Shut up, stop calling me sweetie.</p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> i'd still love to hold hands and go on dates and make out with you but istg i am NOT flirting :(</p><p><strong>[me]: </strong>???????<br/>
<strong>[me]: </strong>Amazing.<br/>
<strong>[me]:</strong> Bye, Ash</p><p><strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> what!<br/>
<strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> eiji<br/>
<strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> EIJI?????<br/>
<strong>[Ash Lynx]:</strong> EIJI I’M SORRY PLS DON'T LEAVE</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p>“Yue, you done yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, just a sec!” came his friend's voice from the bedroom.</p><p>Eiji readjusted his camera lens as he waited for Yut Lung in the kitchen. It was a little half past seven in the morning. Sunbeams spilled through the open window, crisp morning air breezing the remnants of sleep away from his eyes. </p><p>Eiji's personal hell week was over, finally. All due papers, passed. Group meetings, done. Ash Lynx, found dead.</p><p>
  <em>Ha, kidding. I wish. </em>
</p><p>The frat boy seemed to have laid low for now, probably busy doing frat boy things. Whatever, Eiji was glad for the breather and incredibly <em>ecstatic</em> to have his full attention to his portfolio. Taking photos had always washed him with a sense of…calmness. Inner peace, or something like that. It was one of those days where he was glad he took the course that didn’t feel like a responsibility, that didn’t feel like every project was forced and only given to fulfill certain prerequisites. He almost felt privileged he could think of it like this, not many people truly enjoyed the path they'd taken. </p><p>Yut Lung came out after what seemed like an hour, but it was probably just two minutes in Lee Yut Lung Standard Time. Eiji blinked his thoughts away. God, he hated how mornings always made him mushy.</p><p>“Well?” Yut Lung prompted, brow arched. Jet black hair gracefully cascaded down his shoulders, not tied this time. He had makeup on, nothing too flashy, just enough to cover the college exhaustion blemishing his dainty face. Pristine white silk robe perfectly accoutered his frame. He looked like one of the highest paid models straight out of Vogue, or a newly wed aristocrat about to have the best night in his honeymoon, not someone helping out a friend for completely educational purposes.</p><p>Eiji beamed at him. As bright as the soft sunlight. “Gorgeous, Yue.”</p><p>“I think you're a little in love with me,” Yut Lung seated himself on the couch just across their dining room, light flush coloring his cheeks. “Ash must be raging in jealousy somewhere right now.”</p><p>“Do you ever shut up?”</p><p>“Nope,” Yut Lung dragged the word out, his lips deliberately popping the 'p'.</p><p>Eiji smiled despite himself, and walked over to his friend. “Okay, come on. Get into character. I know you have zero chill in your body but you have to look as relaxed as possible.”</p><p>“Keep your comments coming like that and I'm gonna be the farthest thing from relaxed.”</p><p>“Shh. Happy thoughts, Yue, happy thoughts,” Eiji adjusted the settings on his camera as he waited for Yut Lung to get situated.</p><p>“Oh, that's easy. I can just picture myself choking the life out of you.”</p><p>“I’m gonna ignore how homicide is your comfort thing because you're my friend and I love you,” Eiji aimed the camera at him. “Okay, I think we're good. Remember, <em>serenity</em>.”</p><p>Yut Lung's face slipped from murderous to poised in a split second, the lines smoothening out, his posture fluid in a way that indeed looked tranquil.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, some people really are just born for this kind of thing.</em>
</p><p>Camera clicks softly resounded around them in succession, with Eiji occasionally instructing Yut Lung to change his angle, or do a particular pose. It was when Yut Lung turned his face against the morning sun, a slight upturn on his lips, eyes peacefully far away, that Eiji thought he just captured the one going straight into his portfolio without question.</p><p>“What were you thinking on this one?” he asked later as they checked the shots on his camera one by one.</p><p>He watched as Yut Lung flushed beside him, pointedly averting his gaze to somewhere on the wall. “Bathing in the blood of my enemies, what else?”</p><p>“<em>Yue</em>.”</p><p>“It's nothing! Just…you know, things.”</p><p>“Okay,” Eiji started packing his equipment as preparation for his next shoot. He gave his friend a meaningful look. “Shorter is one lucky guy.”</p><p>He could hear Yut Lung still yelling at him as he stepped outside their unit and closed the door behind him, his laugh echoing down the hallway.</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p>Eiji found himself exploring the bustling streets of Chinatown. The stark contrast it had against the nightlife almost gave him whiplash, like accidentally stumbling into an alternate spirit dimension in that Ghibli film he'd watched with Yut Lung one night on winter break.</p><p>He held the viewfinder to his eye, snapping the image of the sun peeking between two high-rise buildings. As he took a couple more shots, a kid suddenly came into view. The boy couldn't be older than ten, and he was grinning at the camera, obviously wanting to be included in the picture. Eiji smiled, too, and pressed the shutter. Behind him, another kid's voice rang through the streets.</p><p>“Han! What are you doing?”</p><p>It was a girl this time, a bit taller than the boy. She was panting, like she'd been running around for hours. There was a faint flush on her cheeks as she bowed to Eiji.</p><p>“Sir, I’m sorry about my brother. He just ran off and—"</p><p>“No, it's okay,” Eiji chuckled lightheartedly. “He was just having fun.”</p><p>“Mister! Can I see the picture?” the boy, Han, approached him, all smiles and wonder.</p><p>“Of course!” Eiji crouched to their level to show them the shots. He heard Han gasp beside him.</p><p>“Mei! Look! Look, that's so pretty! I look like a model!” </p><p>“You look dumb,” Mei said, scrunching her nose. She turned to Eiji. “Sir, I'm really sorry about him. I bet I'd make a better model.”</p><p>Eiji burst out laughing. “Ah, is that so? Do you want to try, then?”</p><p>“Mister, Mei's just jealous of me,” Han crossed his arms, glaring at his sister. “She looks ugly in pictures.”</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>“You do!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down you guys,” Eiji giggled. <em>Kids are so cute I could cry.</em> “You two can both be models. That sound good?”</p><p>Han was frowning, chewing on his lip in deep thought, but Mei was already nodding.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Okay, I don’t mind, too,” Han said, beaming. “Mei, don’t be ugly, okay?”</p><p>“No, <em>you</em> don’t be ugly.”</p><p>Eiji sighed, fondly shaking his head. “No one is going to be ugly, okay? Now, you guys can do whatever. Pose however you'd like. Just have fun, okay?”</p><p>“Okay!” they exclaimed, practically jumping on their toes in excitement. </p><p>Eiji pointed them to the same spot Han was in before, with the early sun as their background.  The kids ran and took their places, mouths stretched into their brightest smiles. Eiji felt warm inside.</p><p>With every click of the shutter, the kids changed poses, just laughing and giggling at how silly they were. Mei had a hand on her hip, smiling charmingly at the camera. Han was holding out a peace sign, his tongue sticking out cutely. </p><p>They sat on the dining chairs set up outside a closed restaurant to check their pictures. Han and Mei laughed and pointed at every wacky shot they saw, endlessly teasing each other how “ugly” they looked. </p><p>“Thank you for making us your models, Mister!” Han grinned at him, eyes shining in glee.</p><p>“Call me Eiji,” Eiji said as he ruffled the boy's hair playfully. “And thank <em>you</em> for being my wonderful models. You guys really helped me out.”</p><p>“Come see us again, Eiji,” Mei bounced beside him. “I’m gonna start practicing different poses, so when you come back I'll look like the girls on the magazines.”</p><p>“Oh, you're already a better model than them, Mei.”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>Eiji nodded earnestly. “I know so.”</p><p>He waved goodbye to the kids a little while after that, and he walked down the streets of Chinatown with a heart so full of warmth it could last him a lifetime.</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p>Ash impatiently tapped his feet on the concrete as he waited for the old man to hand him the test bank, just watching Marvin fish for the document in his messenger bag. Ash wanted to just snatch the damn thing right out of his hands when Marvin held it out in front of him, but out of his reach. Mocking, taunting. </p><p>
  <em>I literally don’t have the fucking time for this.</em>
</p><p>“Just hand it over, old man.”</p><p>Marvin leered. “Why are you such in a rush, Ash?”</p><p>“Just give me the fucking thing,” Ash moved to grab it, but Marvin held it farther. “Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>“Come on, Ash. You know how this works.”</p><p>Ash leveled him with a scathing glare. “No. As an Alpha alumni you're obligated to provide shit like this. I don’t owe you a favor, you sick fucking pervert.”</p><p>“So feisty, I like it,” Marvin reached out to touch Ash's arm, but Ash was terrifyingly quick. </p><p>He grabbed Marvin's hand before it could touch him, feeling the bones slowly crack under the pressure of his fist. He raised his other hand, balled in another hard fist, intending to break the bastard's face.</p><p>“Don’t you dare fucking <em>touch</em>—”</p><p>“Babe!”</p><p>Ash almost broke his neck when he whipped to the side and saw Eiji.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, Eiji? What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Eiji was waving at him, jogging up to them. He was grinning like a fucking idiot, and he snaked an arm around Ash's waist as soon as he got close.</p><p>“Babe, I'm sorry I got held up. Did you wait long?” </p><p>Ash dropped Marvin's hand, smirking as he understood what Eiji was doing. He could protect himself just fine, but seeing Eiji slide into an act to save his ass was just really fucking cute.</p><p>“It’s okay, babe, I just got here,” he turned to Marvin who was flushing in all shades of red in barely held anger. “Marvin, the papers. I have a date, I don’t have time for your bullshit.”</p><p>Eiji clung to him tighter, his arm warm and cozy. Ash's heart might have dropped on the ground. “Babe, who is he?”</p><p>Ash slung an arm around Eiji's waist, too, pulling him closer. Seriously, rare are moments like this. A one time thing, even. Let him have his fun. “No one important. Don’t mind him.”</p><p>Marvin shoved the papers in his chest, grumbling something like <em>This isn't over, Ash</em>, and furiously stomped away.</p><p>He felt Eiji loosen up around him, and saw his eyes widen in realization of their position. He drew his arm back, as though Ash had burned him. But Ash swiftly caught his hand and intertwined their hands together.</p><p>“Let’s stay like this until we get out of here. They have eyes all over fucking Chinatown.”</p><p>Eiji's cheeks were tinged pink, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, but he was nodding at Ash. “Okay, let's—let’s do that.”</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p><br/>
<strong>ASH HIVE DISCORD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#lynx-updates</strong>
</p><p><strong>ash love bot</strong>  <span class="small"> Today at 12:21 PM</span><br/>
GUYSJSSKWKQKQWJ<br/>
IM DUCKING SHAKING RN</p><p><br/>
<strong>Jess</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:21 PM</span><br/>
DUCKING</p><p><br/>
<strong>rae</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:21 PM</span><br/>
DUCKING</p><p><br/>
<strong>FUCK MY LIFE  </strong><span class="small">Today at 12:21 PM</span><br/>
DUCKING</p><p><br/>
<strong>ash love bot</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 12:22 PM</span><br/>
SHUT UPPSSDNDJD<br/>
IM WITH A SH<br/>
SUBWAY<br/>
I MEAN ASH IS ON THE SUBWAY<br/>
HELP <br/>
HES WITH OKUMURA</p><p><br/>
<strong>rae</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:22 PM</span><br/>
NO WAY<br/>
theyre still together?!???</p><p><br/>
<strong>Jess</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:22 PM</span><br/>
What I thought they weren’t dating?</p><p><br/>
<strong>gabi</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:23 PM</span><br/>
YOOOO WHATS UP<br/>
WIAT WHAT</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>What I thought they weren’t dating?</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@Jess </strong>yea theyre really not dating</p><p><br/>
<strong>ash love bot</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 12:24 PM</span><br/>
TJEN FUCKING EXPLAIN TO ME<br/>
WHY THEYRE HOLDING HANDS??!??????</p><p><br/>
<strong>rae</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:24 PM</span><br/>
ARE YOU KIDDING ME<br/>
I THOUGHT OKUMURA WOULD BE GONE IN LIKE<br/>
A DAY</p><p><br/>
<strong>FUCK MY LIFE</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:24 PM</span><br/>
LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOO</p><p><br/>
<strong>noot noot</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:24 PM</span><br/>
pics or it didn’t happen</p><p><br/>
<strong>bella</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:24 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>pics or it didn’t happen</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@noot noot</strong> (1)</p><p><br/>
<strong>rae</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:24 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>pics or it didn’t happen</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@noot noot</strong> (2)</p><p><br/>
<strong>avocado shake</strong> <span class="small">  Today at 12:25 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>pics or it didn’t happen</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@noot noot </strong>(3)</p><p><br/>
<strong>ash love bot</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:25 PM</span><br/>
oj mygod cAN YALL SHUT UP<br/>
I WILL DIE<br/>
IF HE CATCHES ME<br/>
im literally sitting across from tjemmdkf</p><p><br/>
<strong>gabi</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:25 PM</span><br/>
come on don’t be shy </p><p><br/>
<strong>ash love bot</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 12:26 PM</span><br/>
i fucking hate yall<br/>
if i die tell my parents i love them<br/>
and that i was the one stealing the pop tarts not my brother</p><p><br/>
<strong>avocado shake</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:26 PM</span><br/>
GIRL WHAT</p><p><br/>
<strong>FUCK MY LIFE</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:26 PM</span><br/>
i csnt fucking breathe</p><p><br/>
<strong>ash love bot</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:29 PM</span><br/>
[image]<br/>
FUFDKKSWMAKQQW<br/>
I JUSR DROPPED MY FUCKJNG PHONE<br/>
THE FLASH WENR OFF<br/>
I AM GOINF TO DIE</p><p><br/>
<strong>bella</strong><span class="small">  Today at 12:29 PM</span><br/>
you took a picture of the floor……..</p><p><br/>
<strong>Jess</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 12:29 PM</span><br/>
Oh my god<br/>
ARE YOU OK</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>you took a picture of the floor……..</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@bella </strong>Lmfao spare her she was panicking</p><p><br/>
<strong>FUCK MY LIFE</strong> <span class="small"> Today at 12:29 PM</span><br/>
I FELL OFF MY FUCKING CHAIR </p><p><br/>
<strong>rae</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 12:30 PM</span><br/>
i am literally shrinking in embarrassment</p><p><br/>
<strong>gabi</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 12:30 PM</span><br/>
rip </p><p><br/>
<strong>avocado shake</strong>  <span class="small">Today at 12:30 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>rip</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@gabi </strong>(1)</p><p><br/>
<strong>noot noot</strong> <span class="small">  Today at 12:30 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>rip</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@gabi</strong> (2)</p><p> </p><p><strong>bella</strong> <span class="small">  Today at 12:30 PM</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>rip</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>@gabi</strong> (3)</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p><br/>
If someone told Eiji he would be holding hands in public with the university's superstar playboy, he would've laughed in their face because—<em>come on.</em></p><p>But there he was, on the subway back to their campus, hand (snuggly) held in Ash's. He wondered if he could make it back to the dorms before he imploded. </p><p>“Ash, can you—can you let go now?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Ash squeezed his hand tighter. “It still isn't safe."</p><p>“Is this part of your dumb flirting tactics?”</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“<em>Ash</em>.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Eiji smacked Ash's chest with his free hand.</p><p>“Ow! The fuck was that for?” Ash pouted, rubbing the spot Eiji had hit.</p><p>“Because you’re an insufferable bitch boy.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em>—”</p><p>A flash.</p><p>Eiji froze. Ash was already glaring daggers in the direction it came from. A girl was scrambling to pick up her phone from the floor, face deep red. </p><p><em>Come on, really? Ash Hive in the damn subway</em>?</p><p>“Hey, you,” Ash's voice was loud in the subway car. Eiji belatedly realized he was addressing the girl across from them.</p><p>The girl reluctantly looked up, eyes wide in panic. “M-me?”</p><p>Eiji nudged Ash's side. “Ash, don’t—”</p><p>“You taking pictures of us?”</p><p>The girl let out a squeak, the flush reaching her ears. A few people were looking at them now, some just sneakily side-eyeing, trying to be subtle. </p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Ash,” Eiji tugged at his hand. “it’s not a big deal.” </p><p>Ash didn’t budge. Just looking straight ahead at the poor girl. She looked ready to cry. “Show me your phone.”</p><p>“Stop it, Ash. You're scaring her.”</p><p>The girl's hands were trembling, tightly clasped around her phone. She was about to walk over and hand it to Ash, but Eiji spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, no, it's—it’s fine. Just don’t do it again, okay?”</p><p>Relief was visible in the way her shoulders dropped as she nodded. Quite eagerly. “I’m sorry, I'm so <em>so</em> sorry. I shouldn't have—”</p><p>“Did I look good?”</p><p>Eiji gaped at Ash, bewildered. His expression mirrored in the girl's face. </p><p>“What?” they said at the same time.</p><p>Eiji looked around and saw some people silently giggling in their seats.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. This cannot be real. This is a fever dream. I am still in my bed, dreaming all of this shit. There's just no way.</em>
</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>The blush was back on the girl in full force, and Eiji knew it wasn’t from embarrassment anymore. Her voice was shaking in barely contained laughter when she spoke. “I—I wasn’t able to…get a good shot. It was a picture of the floor because I—I panicked.”</p><p>Ash shrugged. Eiji wanted to jump off the car. </p><p>“Yeah, well, make sure I look good in your photos next time.”</p><p>The girl only nodded, and got off at the next stop. Eiji wondered if it really was her designated station.</p>
<hr class="dividergradient"/><p><br/>
“So, are you busy after this?”</p><p>“Trying to lure me into another date?”</p><p>“No, just asking.”</p><p>“I, uh, I have to edit my photos, so…”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” A pause. “Ash?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can you let go of my hand now?”</p><p>Ash sighed, and grudgingly released Eiji's hand. They stopped in front of Eiji's dorm building, just awkwardly staring at each other.</p><p>“What you did today…in Chinatown,” Ash started, fighting off a smile. “it was really cute.”</p><p>Eiji practically blew off smoke from his nose as he huffed, looking at everything but Ash. “I just didn’t want you to get into trouble.”</p><p>Ash grinned so wide his cheeks fucking hurt. “I can handle myself, you know? I'm like, the most fucking badass Alpha.”</p><p>“Yep, that's it,” Eiji stepped back, hands held up in mock surrender. “I’ve had enough Ash Lynx for the day.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Later, Ash,” Eiji smiled, then he was off into the building. </p><p>Ash's heart might have soared at <em>later</em>. It wasn’t <em>bye</em> this time. </p><p>When he met up with Shorter in the common room later, Ash couldn’t stop smiling he thought his face might fucking split.</p><p>“Shorter! Shorter, fuck man, the funniest fucking thing just happened to me today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welp there you go — an earlier update than i intended !! bc ily all so much and your comments really made me giddy and excited and this was just really fun to write sobs</p><p>i hope you guys enjoyed this too &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just pure unadulterated extremely self-indulgent fluff. i have no excuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[me]: </strong>Hi, Ash!<br/><strong>[me]: </strong>Are you free today?</p><p><br/><strong>[bitch boy]: </strong>well well well<br/><strong>[bitch boy]:</strong> is eiji okumura finally asking me out</p><p><br/><strong>[me]: </strong>What?<br/><strong>[me]: </strong>It's for my portfolio<br/><strong>[me]: </strong>You said you wanted to help?</p><p><br/><strong>[bitch boy]:</strong> heart been broke so many times</p><p><br/><strong>[me]:</strong> Oh my god, please.</p><p><br/><strong>[bitch boy]:</strong> well since you asked nicely</p><p><br/><strong>[me]: </strong>THAT WASN’T ME ASKING!</p><p><br/><strong>[bitch boy]: </strong>sure<br/><strong>[bitch boy]:</strong> babe</p><p><br/><strong>[me]:</strong> This was a bad idea.</p><p><br/><strong>[bitch boy]: </strong>no pls</p><p><strong>[bitch boy]:</strong> i said sure where do we meet</p><p><br/><strong>[me]: </strong>You are so annoying.<br/><strong>[me]: </strong>Main gate in 10, okay?<br/><strong>[me]:</strong> And bring decent clothes!</p><hr class="dividergradient"/><p>Ash was already at the main gate when Eiji arrived, a half smoked cigarette dangling from his lips. Eiji was sure smoking in the school premises was a violation, but, well, this was <em>Ash</em>. He could probably punch the dean in the face and no one would bat an eye.</p><p>He was in their fraternity's signature t-shirt, plain black with the bold white AEX letters printed across his chest. He already looked like in a photoshoot for a magazine, one hand in his pocket, casually leaning against the wall, smoke curling up from his mouth. The air around him seemed to glimmer in calm regality, the sun striking his face just at the right curve, his hair golden fire against the afternoon light.</p><p>Eiji was annoyed because no one should be allowed to be <em>that</em> beautiful, but Eiji was also an aspiring photographer meant to capture beautiful, beautiful things.</p><p>Ash turned his head at the click of the shutter, an easy smile on his lips. He flicked the butt of the cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his shoe without taking his eyes off Eiji.</p><p>Eiji beat him to it. “Don’t worry, you look good.”</p><p>“I didn’t even say anything.”</p><p>“I knew you were going to,” Eiji said as he walked over, exasperated. “Did you bring clothes?”</p><p>Ash moved his shoulder to gesture at his backpack. “Why, are we staying in?”</p><p>Eiji smacked him in the head. A growing habit. “Don’t get any ideas. You're modelling today, you need to look presentable.”</p><p>“Oh, I'm telling you, I look even better <em>without</em>—”</p><p>“Okay!” Eiji said a little loudly, earning him a few looks from the loitering students. Ash snickered. “Let’s go, stop talking. I don’t need that image in my head.”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“No!” Eyes wide, Eiji immediately realized his mistake. “I mean, yes! Just get your ass moving!”</p><p>Ash's laughter echoed down the sidewalk, clashing with the raucous horns of the New York traffic. </p><hr class="dividergradient"/><p>“You have a fucking penthouse in fucking Leonori?”</p><p>“Please don’t freak out,” Eiji grimaced as they stepped in the elevator. “It’s Yue's, and it was his idea to shoot here because he hates me.”</p><p>Ash leaned back on one of the corners, smirking. “So that's why you told me to bring clothes. You could’ve just said—”</p><p>“It’s not like <em>that</em>, Ash, oh my god.” Eiji's face was heating up now, from embarrassment or annoyance, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both. “I literally cannot stand you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you definitely won’t be standing after I—"</p><p>“If you say another bad sex joke, I swear to god.”</p><p>The elevator doors opened up to the corridor. Eiji walked up to a white door on their right, slotting the key in to reveal a small living room on the second floor of the duplex. </p><p>Chic white walls and stunning hardwood floors and marble archways surrounded them from all directions, though not overwhelmingly so. Rich, natural light spilled through the towering floor-to-ceiling glass windows, which overlooked Central Park and the high-end bars and restaurants lining up Lenox Hill. The minimalistic interior, adorned by gold and white and contrasting grays, struck the necessary balance for an elegant impression.</p><p>So when Yut Lung had suggested they do his shoot in his penthouse, Eiji couldn’t find the energy to say no even if he wanted to. It was the perfect studio for him. For anyone, really. Also, it was, in Yut Lung's words, <em>the Olympus for the dashing Greek god of a model you have on your trail.</em></p><p>Eiji couldn’t really disagree. </p><p>“Why does he even have a penthouse?” Ash asked behind him, strange wonder lacing his voice.</p><p>“What you need to know about Yue,” Eiji said as he led Ash to one of the three guest bedrooms. “is that he's spoiled rotten like a baby by his brothers. Youngest scion of the Lee clan, and all that stuff.” </p><p>“The Lee clan, like, the fucking electronics industry behemoths, that Lee clan?” </p><p>“Yeah, so don’t be surprised if one day Yue buys your entire fraternity for the shits. And I don’t doubt he'll do it, knowing him.” Eiji opened another door down the hallway. The bedroom was just as grand as the rest of the house, varying only by the shades of navy blue of duvet covers and armchairs.</p><p>“He once threatened to buy the whole ice cream truck when I couldn’t pick a flavor,” he continued for emphasis. Oh, how he <em>loved</em> boasting about Yut Lung. “I had to physically restrain him and drag him away from it.”</p><p>Ash carelessly threw his backpack on one of the armchairs, then flopped down on the bed. “I think Yut Lung just made it into my rob list.”</p><p>“Please tell me you don’t actually have a rob list.”</p><p>Ash only grinned. Eiji was suddenly scared.</p><p>“So, what did you pick?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“The ice cream flavor.”</p><p>Eiji stared. And stared. And stared. Then he frowned, fingers fiddling with the straps of his backpack. </p><p>“You want to know my favorite ice cream flavor?” he asked slowly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ash sat up, leaning back on his hands. “you know, for future references.”</p><p>“For future—Ash Lynx, I better not wake up to an ice cream truck honking in front of the dorm building.”</p><p>“You know, that’s actually a great idea.”</p><p>“I will end you, don’t even dare.”</p><p>Ash laughed then, bright and loud. Eiji was starting to like the sound of it. <em>Oh, no. </em></p><p>“Okay, no ice cream trucks for Eiji. But really, what is it?”</p><p>“It’s mint chocolate chip.”</p><p>Eiji thought a look of horror just flashed across Ash's face. Now the frat boy was the one staring at him in utter disbelief, mouth agape, brows rising to his hairline.</p><p>“You serious?”</p><p>Eiji glared, daring Ash to make fun of him. “Deadly.”</p><p>Ash, in turn, looked pained, like Eiji was a bearer of bad news who had come to announce the passing of his wife. “Eiji, I’ve always thought you were <em>perfect</em>. I can't believe this is happening, oh god.”</p><p>“Shut up. It's literally the best flavor!” </p><p>“It tastes like toothpaste!”</p><p>“Go get your taste buds fixed, then!”</p><p>“This is the worst moment of my life.” Ash's face was in his hands now, mock weeping. </p><p>Eiji itched to smack him in the head again. He was so tired of Ash Lynx.</p><p>“Whatever, picky white boy. Just go get dressed while I set my stuff up.”</p><p>“Okay, tasteless Japanese.”</p><p>Ash stood up and grabbed his bag to rummage for his clothes. The last thing Eiji saw before he closed the door behind him was the broad expanse of Ash's beautifully toned back muscles as he pulled his shirt over his head. </p><p>Eiji knew he needed to leave before the view could sear itself into his brain and stir up unwanted thoughts about it. His survival instincts yet again saving him from another freefall.</p><hr class="dividergradient"/><p>“This shit is breathtaking.” Ash stood in the middle of the solarium, eyes ceaselessly wandering to every corner, every fleck of intricate white and gold luster emblazing the room. </p><p><em>Not as breathtaking as you,</em> Eiji wanted to say.</p><p>Ash groomed himself in a simple white dress shirt coupled with ripped, light washed jeans, yet he looked as stunning as all the first class models combined, if not more. Endless, warm sun streaks bathed him, flushing his skin iridescent. His eyes, emeralds ablaze, twinkled in childish fascination at the vast outpour of light and sky laid out before him.</p><p><em>Have you seen yourself?</em> Eiji wanted to ask.</p><p>None of the words made it past his lips, and he turned to the mini bar at the other end of the room to distract himself before he could say anything he might regret.</p><p>“I'd ask you what drink you prefer but Yue has only wine in here,” he said instead, back turned to Ash.</p><p>“I don't mind,” Ash said. Eiji heard the soft thump of the couch behind him as Ash seated himself. “I'm not as picky as you think I am.”</p><p>Eiji poured red wine in two glasses, remembering Yut Lung's permission to empty as many bottles as they wanted. <em>If that's what it takes to make things interesting for the two of you,</em> he said with the most terrifying devious smile. </p><p>But it wasn’t like Eiji wanted things to go <em>that</em> way. He wished to avoid it as much as possible, because god forbid if something did happen with just the two of them alone in a massive penthouse, wine drunk. All he wanted was to settle his nerves, soothe his brain, take photos of Ash, maybe stare at them longingly in the private confines of his bedroom, try not to admire the guy too much, convince himself he didn’t feel anything, set the annoying feelings aside, and then be done with it.</p><p>So, yes, wine. Wine was a brilliant idea.</p><p>“No, you're still picky,” he said, walking over and handing the wine glass to Ash. “until you accept that mint chocolate chip is the best gift from God.”</p><p>Ash took a sip, and then another, before he spoke, schooling his expression into what he probably thought was his most sincere one. Eiji was struck with the urge to spill his own wine all over Ash's stupid blonde head. “Eiji, I would do literally <em>anything</em> for you, but that's just impossible for me. I'm so sorry.”</p><p>He wasn't, obviously. </p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes at him and chugged his entire glass in annoyance, not because Ash refused to be a mint chocolate cultist, but because Ash looked so good just sitting there laid back on the couch, legs loosely spread <em>(God, please help me),</em> languidly smirking because he knew he was getting into Eiji's nerves (and for the wrong reason).</p><p>Eiji ignored him, set his glass down on the bar counter with a tad more force than necessary, and held a proper distance, camera at the ready. He had a vague feeling this was going to be a long day.</p><p>He instructed Ash the same way he did with Yut Lung: <em>Relax, just happy thoughts.</em></p><p>But Ash, because he was Ash, chose to be a little shit about it. “Sure, that won't really be a problem with you around.” </p><p>Eiji didn’t like the way his heart stuttered in his chest, and he internally debated whether he'd throw himself or Ash off the building. </p><p>He decided Ash was the more reasonable option if he wanted his romantic crisis eradicated.</p><p>“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” he said against the thunder in his ears. </p><p>Ash only chuckled, low and rich in his throat, and tipped his head back for another taste of the wine. He placed his glass down on the coffee table to settle himself comfortably on the couch, rolling his shoulders and neck to unfurl twists and knots. </p><p>He nodded at Eiji. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>Eiji took deep breaths, he might have even counted to ten because just what the fuck is Ash doing. He aimed his camera then, but also maybe not before mentally kicking himself and imagining Ash as a normally functioning person instead of an unbridled flirt machine. </p><p>With smooth professionalism finally kicking in, he found himself pressing an eye on the viewfinder, hands deftly moving around his camera as his fingers eagerly took shot after shot. </p><p>Ash was (unsurprisingly) an excellent subject, in Eiji's totally unbiased opinion. He knew how to work his angles, knew the exact tilt of his head to emphasize the sculpted lines on his face, knew when to look away and into the camera depending on what was appropriate.</p><p>Except, there was one problem.</p><p>“Ash,” Eiji set his camera down, leaving it hanging by the strap around his neck. “you’re doing great, so great, you’re amazing. But if only you could just, like, try not to look like you wanna fuck my camera? Yeah, that would be—that would be nice.”</p><p>A sound erupted from the blonde, like something between a choke and an offended yell. Eiji wasn’t sure, but the look on Ash's face was priceless, his mouth dumbly opening and closing as he scrambled for words.</p><p>“I do <em>not</em>—do I really look like—?”</p><p>A sigh. “Yes, Ash.”</p><p>“I swear this is my calm face!”</p><p>“I told you to think happy thoughts!”</p><p>Frustrated, Ash's arms flailed around helplessly. “And I did! I was thinking of you!”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Ash. You can't be serious!”</p><p>“I am! I was thinking how hot you looked holding your camera like that!”</p><p>Eiji wanted to scream. Preferably for an hour. Or two. Not decided yet. It all depended on whether Ash would continue seducing the goddamn camera or start behaving in ways completely suitable for work.</p><p>“You’re gonna be the death of me one day.” Eiji moved to the bar to get himself another glass, running a hand through his hair because that was a hundred times better than pulling it out. If he didn’t die of old age, he was certain it would be of cardiac arrest courtesy of Ash Lynx.</p><p>“I don’t think I want that kind of responsibility,” Ash said as he walked over. He pushed his glass to Eiji, gesturing for a refill. Eiji made sure it was nearly half full. “Look, I'm sorry I looked like that. It's not my fault I'm, you know, a sex god?”</p><p>“Did you really just call yourself a sex god?” </p><p>Ash shrugged. “What? It's what everyone says.”</p><p>Eiji silently prayed to an actual god for a blessing of incredible, superhuman self-restraint. “We'll try this again. So please, for the love of all things holy, collect yourself, Ash.”</p><p>“I am collected! And cool!” </p><p>“Uh-huh, sure you are.” Eiji downed the rest of his wine. “You know what, maybe you should drink a little more.”</p><p>“Trying to get me drunk, Okumura?”</p><p>“No, Jesus, are you purely made up of sexual innuendos? I'm trying to get you to relax. <em>Ataraxia</em> is my chosen theme, I can't have you looking like—fucking <em>Eros</em>, or something.”</p><p>“So you agree? I'm a sex god?” Ash teased, simpering behind his glass and emptying the rest.</p><p>“I'm not having this conversation with you.” Eiji snatched Ash's glass and refilled it twice as much as before, and shoved it back in his hands. “Go on, drink up white boy.”</p><p>“Whatever, onii-chan.” Ash clicked his tongue but obliged nonetheless. “I’m pretty sure intoxicating your subject is unethical, though.”</p><p>Almost by reflex by now, Eiji slapped Ash's arm in retaliation, causing some of the wine to spill on his hand and down on the countertop. </p><p>In a rush of momentary chaos, Ash yelped “Hey! Watch it!” the same time as Eiji nearly screamed “Stop making it sound like I'm some perverted old man! Oh my god.”</p><p>Fuming, Eiji watched as Ash plucked a tissue from the holder and wiped the liquid off his hand and the marble. </p><p>“You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, okay? I was just—offering a solution.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” Ash grinned at him, sickeningly sweet. Eiji wanted to punch his face. “I was just messing with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.”</p><p>“It did help a little, though. I can already feel the tingles.”</p><p>Eiji stared. “The <em>tingles</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Wow. Okay, Spiderman. Get back on the couch. Now.”</p><p>“Fuck, that was hot<em>.</em>”</p><p>“Ash!”</p><p>“Okay, okay!” </p><p>Things were a little easier after that.</p><p>Ash was a marvel on camera, and true enough, he did look peaceful under the glow of the afternoon sun. It almost looked like a halo on golden hair, as though the sun itself had risen on the top of his head. Dressing in white was a nice touch that radiated a soft, ethereal bloom around the edges of his skin. It was like seeing an entirely different version of Ash, one that Eiji very much preferred by a mile.</p><p>By the time they were finished, it was already a little half past four, the solarium flushing in oranges and reds and pinks. Eiji joined Ash on the couch to comb through the shots for the best one, secretly relishing the warmth Ash exuded beside him.</p><p>“I know not even a single thing about photography, but holy shit, Eiji. You're really fucking good.”</p><p>Eiji felt his cheeks warm up despite himself. Why was it so different coming from Ash? <em>God</em>. “Uh, thank you? The ambiance of this place really helped, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, that or I'm just really a goddamn phenomenal subject.”</p><p>Well, the compliment was nice while it lasted.</p><p>“Since you've basically just done me a favor, I'm gonna be generous today and agree with you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, <em>onii-chan</em>.”</p><p>Ash, in the photos, was convincingly serene, his entire posture slack, eyes almost glazed, the barest of smile ghosting along his lips. The shots were generally well-executed, but Eiji couldn’t help but feel like something was <em>still</em> missing. As though it was there but out of his reach, like catching smoke.</p><p>He couldn’t quite place what it was, and he told Ash they were going to have to redo it some other time, to which the other took no offense and even agreed without question, much to Eiji's relief.</p><p>The photos were, however, perfect for the weekly submission. Eiji could already imagine the look on Ibe's face once he saw who the subject was. </p><p>“Do we have to go now?” </p><p>Eiji looked up from where he was packing up his camera, brows furrowing at Ash as he entered the solarium again. He was back in his casual clothes now, a navy blue t-shirt with the same jeans. He plopped down beside Eiji on the couch.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Eiji asked.</p><p>Ash lightly scratched the side of his face, hesitating. “I mean, can we stay here? For a while?”</p><p>Eiji’s frown slipped into teasing brow wiggles. He figured now was the perfect time for payback for all of Ash's assholery. “Just say you wanna spend more time with me, Ash. Nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>Ash's demeanor did a solid 180 degree turn, his arm smoothly snaking on the back of the couch behind Eiji, his breath hot and taunting in Eiji's ear as he whispered: “So what if I do?”</p><p>Eiji almost dropped one of his camera lenses, and he elbowed Ash in the stomach out of panic. Poor frat boy was reduced into a coughing, wheezing mess beside him.</p><p>“Eiji, what the hell—”</p><p>“Please, I'm sorry! I’m sorry! I was kidding!”</p><p>In Eiji's defense, he couldn’t have known it would backfire like this.</p><p>Ash was rubbing soothing circles at his abdomen as he spoke, face slightly scrunched at the mild discomfort of getting his ribs attacked. “Okay, but I'm serious. I don’t wanna go back just yet. I'm sure Yut Lung wouldn't mind.”</p><p>Eiji wanted to laugh. Yut Lung's approval was the least of his worries because the bastard had already long given his blessing. What he had qualms about was the potentially dangerous scenarios that might play out if they stayed longer with nothing but the endless supply of top notch red wine. Oh, and Netflix.</p><p>He stuffed the last of his equipment in his bag and tucked it safely on the armchair across from them. Wordlessly, he snatched the bottle from the counter and refilled their glasses earlier because <em>fuck it. </em></p><p>If Ash wanted to hang out, fine. If Ash wanted to spend more time with him, fine. If Ash wanted to do nothing but stare at the looming dusk overhead as they talked about nothing and everything, fine. As long as their self-control stayed intact, nothing could go wrong. Everything was fine. Sure. Whatever.</p><p>He sat back on the couch and handed a glass to Ash. “Don’t you have schoolwork to do or something? Frat boy stuff?” </p><p>“Frat boy stuff's tomorrow,” Ash said, and took a sip before continuing. “The boys and I are gonna take the pledge class for a ride.”</p><p>“Oh, like—like hazing?”</p><p>Ash nodded. “Something like that, but nothing too violent. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“What exactly is nothing too violent for you?”</p><p>“Let's just say no one will die.”</p><p>Eiji let out a noise he hoped didn’t sound like a pathetic whimper. He took three big gulps of the wine. “Oh my god. So hazing is actually <em>real</em>. Oh my god.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Ash seemed to find Eiji's little freak-out amusing. “What, are you scared of me now?”</p><p>That was the thing: Eiji <em>wasn’t</em>. It was weird, to say the least. </p><p>“No, I'm not.”</p><p>“Oh?” Ash lifted a brow, smirking. “Still, fret not my innocent child, the worst thing that we do is padding. The rest are just stupid pranks and some public humiliation when Shorter's feeling ruthless on that day. I think it's displaced retribution over that time he had to run five laps around the field naked.”</p><p>Eiji's laugh was so sudden it nearly hurt his throat. “Shorter, he—oh my god, <em>oh my god</em>. I would've literally paid just to see that. He really just—?” </p><p>Ash was laughing now too, face lightly flushed from the wine. And probably from the effort it took him to control his breath. “Yeah, just said fuck it and went on with it. The brothers had him on tape, and got my hands on it the moment I became leader. Here, look.”</p><p>Ash pulled out his phone from his pocket and scrolled at least a good 20 seconds through his gallery to find Shorter's ultimate nightmare. </p><p>It caught freshman Shorter stripping off in the first few seconds, his eyes darting nervously around him then at the camera. He threw the last piece of clothing barring him from the inevitable shame, and his hands moved swiftly to cover his dick. Rowdy voices came through the speaker, chanting his name and egging him on to just do the dare. The camera caught several students watching, and a crowd had started to gather around them. Eiji could see the exact moment Shorter's resolve had solidified, in the way his brows had drawn together, lips shut tight in a line, body determinedly posed for a run. And true enough, Shorter muttered a resolute <em>fuck it</em> before darting off.</p><p>Eiji was already howling in laughter barely 30 seconds into the clip. He wondered if Yut Lung had already seen this, or even knew the existence of it. God, he couldn’t wait to share this brilliant discovery of his.</p><p>As the clip ended, both Eiji and Ash were wiping tears off their eyes. Eiji heaved breaths trying to calm himself down, though Ash was quicker to recover. </p><p>They drank a little more after that, and somewhere along the fuzzy haze of wine and canopy of blinking stars and lingering twinkling eyes, they had sunken deeper into the couch and closer to each other, limbs tangling, heads dropping on shoulders, secret giggles mingling in the air in between. It was definitely the most relaxed Eiji had been in a while, and he was starting to think maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea at all.</p><p>They made a quick stop at a diner as they went back to the campus in an attempt to feed their grumbling stomachs something other than the unhealthy amount of alcohol. Eiji loudly complained about the horrifying amount of mustard Ash had put on his foot long sandwich, to which Ash had only called him a heathen and proceeded to devour the hideous yellow monstrosity.</p><p>
  <em>“No, you are the heathen. Just how can you eat that thing without gagging?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can eat a lot of things without—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what, forget I asked.”</em>
</p><p>The walk back to the school grounds was comfortably quiet, and if Eiji had snuggled up a bit closer to Ash in the cold night air, or if Ash's hand had occasionally brushed against Eiji's with every step, neither of them mentioned it.</p><hr class="dividergradient"/><p><strong>jane</strong> <span class="small">@janesummers<br/></span> i did NOT just see ash in front of my unit what the fuck<br/><span class="small">3:17 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>10</strong> Likes</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Show replies</em></span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>louise</strong> <span class="small">@gothoverlord · 3m</span><br/>@janesummers UM WHAT</p>
  <p><strong>c</strong> <span class="small">@cloudless_sky · 3m</span><br/>@janesummers OMG????</p>
  <p><strong>kelly</strong> <span class="small">@cshayn · 3m</span><br/>@janesummers YOUR UNIT? JANE WHAT ARE U THE NEW TARGET NOW OH MY GOD</p>
  <p><strong>jane</strong><span class="small"> @janesummers · 2m</span><br/>@cshayn nooo lol i wish but i meant hes at the unit in front of mine god what is english</p>
  <p><strong>kelly</strong><span class="small"> @cshayn · 1m</span><br/>@janesummers bitch what the hell you room across campus jesus…….</p>
  <p><strong>jane</strong><span class="small"> @janesummers · 1m</span><br/>@cshayn i know 👀</p>
  <p><strong>kelly</strong><span class="small"> @cshayn · Now</span><br/>@janesummers holy fuck</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>rae</strong><span class="small"> @aquamoons</span><br/>i pretend i do not see<br/><span class="small">3:22 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>5</strong> Likes</p><p><strong>rae</strong> <span class="small"> @aquamoons<br/></span> cant believe it reached this point<br/><span class="small">3:22 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>7</strong> Likes</p><p><strong>rae</strong> <span class="small">@aquamoons</span><br/>WACK<br/><span class="small">3:22 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>4</strong> Likes</p><p><strong>gabi</strong> <span class="small">@gabriellaaa</span><br/>oomf bitter lmfaoooo 😭<br/><span class="small">3:25 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>12</strong> Likes</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Show replies</em></span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>rae</strong> <span class="small">@aquamoons · 2m</span><br/>@gabriellaaa GABI SHUT THE FUCK UP</p>
  <p><strong>gabi</strong><span class="small"> @gabriellaaa · Now</span><br/>@aquamoons no❤️</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>nicole</strong> <span class="small">@philtatos</span><br/>my fucking god these bitches gay !! good for them….good for them<br/><span class="small">3:28 PM  · 30 Sep 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>15</strong> Retweets  <strong>52</strong> Likes</p><p><strong>jane</strong><span class="small"> @janesummers<br/></span> oh to have a gorgeous badass boyfriend come over at your dorm with food<br/><span class="small">3:35 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>10</strong> Retweets  <strong>23</strong> Likes</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Show replies</em></span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>rae</strong><span class="small"> @aquamoons · 2m</span><br/>@janesummers MUTED BLOCKED REPORTED</p>
  <p><strong>jane</strong> <span class="small">@janesummers · 1m</span><br/>@aquamoons RAE PLEASE</p>
  <p><strong>nicole</strong><span class="small"> @philtatos · 1m</span><br/>@janesummers i too would spoil eiji okumura bc he deserves it</p>
  <p><strong>jane</strong><span class="small"> @janesummers · Now<br/></span> @philtatos eiji fuckers come collect your girl right here</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>jo</strong> <span class="small">@joanne_sh </span><br/>something just shifted<br/><span class="small">3:43 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>4</strong> Retweets  <strong>8</strong> Likes</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Show replies</em></span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>lana</strong><span class="small"> @rosesareblue · 1m<br/></span> @joanne_sh GIRL I KNOWWWW WTF i don’t think visits have happened before</p>
  <p><strong>jo</strong> <span class="small">@joanne_sh · Now</span><br/>@rosesareblue my boy eiji really something else</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>maia</strong> <span class="small">@runestones</span><br/>god i wish that were me<br/><span class="small">3:55 PM  · 10 Nov 20 · Twitter for iPhone</span><br/><strong>6</strong> Retweets  <strong>13</strong> Likes</p><hr class="dividergradient"/><p>The presence was welcome this time. </p><p>Eiji was surprised to see Ash behind Yut Lung holding up a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, but it was welcome.</p><p>He was editing the shots from three days ago when Ash arrived, but a strange fuzzy feeling fluttering in his stomach at the sight of the stupidly gorgeous American got him immediately closing his laptop and joining them at the dinner table.</p><p>Ash pushed the tub of ice cream to him and tried not to grimace as he watched Eiji wolf down three spoonful per second.</p><p>“You really bought me ice cream!” Eiji exclaimed, gazing at Ash like Christmas had unexpectedly come earlier and Ash had brought it himself.</p><p>“Would you rather I send you an ice cream truck?”</p><p>Yut Lung made a noise at the back of his throat, looking betrayed. “Eiji, what the fuck. You told him <em>that</em>?”</p><p>Eiji shot him a not-so-apologetic grin. “What? It was funny, Yue. You can be really cute sometimes.”</p><p>“Whatever, I would've still bought you that entire truck if you hadn't stopped me,” Yut Lung gave them a funny look. “So, I take it my penthouse had served you both well? If Ash Lynx is here in our room courting you like a lovesick high school teenage boy.”</p><p>“I'm <em>not</em>—”</p><p>“He’s not—”</p><p>“—but your place is fucking majestic, by the way—”</p><p>“We were just drinking and—”</p><p>Sighing, Yut Lung dragged a hand across his face. “Maybe if you both stopped talking at the same fucking time—"</p><p>“—but I swear nothing happened, oh my god, Yue, why would you say th—”</p><p>“I’ve never had <em>that</em> fine wine in a long while so that was—"</p><p>“I fucking hate gay people.”</p><p>Eiji and Ash both stopped their panicked ramblings to stare incredulously at Yut Lung, who looked like he wanted to get out of the room as fast as humanely possible. </p><p>“Yue, you're <em>gay</em>.” It was Eiji.</p><p>“Yeah, and you guys are so sickening it makes me homophobic. God, what have I done? I've created monsters.”</p><p>“You literally wouldn't hop off Shorter's lap and untangle yourself for more than five seconds.” This was Ash, with a triumphant grin on his stupid face.</p><p>Yut Lung's cheeks were furiously pink. “That's totally different, asshole! He's my—” he stopped himself, eyes wide.</p><p>Eiji paused midway his vigorous ice cream consumption to gape at his best friend. “He’s your what?”</p><p>“His boyfriend, obviously.” Ash supplied for him, smirking.</p><p>“You <em>knew</em>? And you didn’t tell me?” Eiji pointed accusingly at Ash with his spoon, and then at Yut Lung. It was his turn to feel betrayed now. “Yue, you fucking traitor. I can't believe you didn’t—”</p><p>“I was kind of panicking, okay! And it literally just happened two days ago!”</p><p>“Wow, I am surrounded by traitors. Why is this my life?”</p><p>“Just eat your ice cream, Eiji.” Ash laughed at Eiji's sulking face.</p><p>“We’re not done, Yue.”</p><p>“Whatever, <em>mom</em>.”</p><p>Yut Lung slipped out of their unit some time later, saying he had boyfriend matters to attend to, to which Eiji just rolled his eyes but teased him along the way, anyway, and reminded him to use protection.</p><p>An annoyed <em>Fuck you, Eiji </em>resounded in the room before the door slammed shut, leaving Ash and Eiji stupidly grinning at each other.</p><p>“Ibe-sensei liked the photos.” Eiji started, idly swirling the melted ice cream with his spoon.</p><p>Ibe had been delighted at the return of Eiji's excellent quality photos, saying he'd been right about Ash becoming Eiji's muse. Well, Eiji was quite proud of the outcome, too, and he might have spent a questionable amount of time just staring and admiring his work because it turned out incredibly well, not because Ash was a nice, pretty thing to look at. Definitely not.</p><p>“Of course he did, I’m amazing.” </p><p>“Okay, anyway.”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to accept it one day, Eiji.”</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, I've accepted it long before the first time you talked to me.</em>
</p><p>“Did you come here just to annoy me?”</p><p>“And bring you ice cream, yeah.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>Ash gasped mockingly. “Is this what I get for delivering you the, and I quote, best gift from God?”</p><p>“You're gonna have to accept it one day, Ash.” Eiji bit back smugly. “Here, try it. Just one! You said you'd do anything for me, right?”</p><p>Eiji could practically see the conflicting wash of emotions ripple across Ash's face at that moment. Passing from regret to disgust to defeat, and then to regret again as he sighed and slowly nodded. </p><p>“Remind me to just shut up next time.”</p><p>Eiji grinned in triumph. He scooped the better part where it hadn't melted yet, and fed it straight into Ash's reluctantly waiting mouth. </p><p>Maybe it was out of reflex from the years of babying Yut Lung, or maybe Eiji just really hated messy things, or maybe, on some unconscious level, he had wanted to touch the lips that haunted his daydreams for the past few days. Whatever the reason was, Eiji shocked himself when he had absentmindedly swiped a thumb across Ash's lips to wipe off the melted ice cream. </p><p>Ash, on the other hand, was a different matter. He looked painfully constipated, like he couldn’t decide whether to be horrified or extremely pleased with himself. And judging by the gradually forming smirk on his face and the teasing glint in his eyes, Eiji knew the bastard was the latter.</p><p>For a split second, Eiji dumbly thought Ash was about to put Eiji's thumb in his mouth to suck off the remaining trail when Ash had grabbed his hand, simply because that was such an <em>Ash</em> <em>thing</em> to do. Not because Eiji secretly hoped Ash would do it. Absolutely not. <em>No, Eiji. You are not that kind of person. Fucking pull yourself together!</em></p><p>But Ash merely used his shirt to clean off the rest. <em>(God, so much for not being messy.)</em></p><p>Still, Eiji Okumura was having breathing problems and he was going to die.</p><p>“Yut Lung was right,” Ash said, his amusement barely concealed. The bastard wasn’t even trying anymore. “you <em>are</em> a mom.”</p><p>Eiji, out of severe lack of something better to do with himself, smacked Ash upside the head, which only caused Ash to laugh, and laugh, and <em>laugh</em>. Eiji smacked him again.</p><p>“Shut up, I'm not a mom! I just hate messy children like you and Yue. God, you're both so annoying!”</p><p>Ash wheezed. “Right, right. You're not a mom. You're a grandpa. Would you like me to take you out in your wheelchair for some fresh air? This environment has made you grumpy, <em>grandpa</em>.” </p><p>“Don’t you have to go get your diapers changed? I'm sure your nanny is looking for you right now.”</p><p>“But I can't just leave you here alone in your adult diapers. Who will change them? You can barely stand. <em>Grandpa</em>.”</p><p>Eiji's eye twitched. He wanted to warn everyone in the building to mind their own business if they heard guttural screams from his unit and a siren of an ambulance after. </p><p>“Get out of my face before I decapitate you, Ash Lynx.” </p><p>Ash was laughing so goddamn hard Eiji was sure he just busted a lung. Or two. Eiji hoped it was both so Ash would stop fucking breathing altogether. </p><p>“Aw, you're so cute when you pout. Who knew an old man could be <em>this</em> adorable?” Ash made a point to squish Eiji's flushing cheeks. Eiji didn’t move because it was hopeless. Not because he secretly liked Ash cooing at him. Of course not.</p><p>Eiji was starting to notice that a lot of blatant denials had been happening in his head lately, and there was no one to blame but the man currently happily squeezing his face.</p><p>After ceaselessly tormenting Eiji for four straight hours, Ash finally announced he had to go back to the frat house for a meeting. It might have been wishful thinking, or a simple trick of the dim light, but Eiji could see the hesitation in Ash's eyes as he made a move to leave. </p><p>Braving the uncertain circumstances, Eiji promised him free lunch tomorrow disguised as grateful appreciation for his help in the portfolio, to which Ash had beamed so brightly it almost hurt Eiji's eyes. </p><p>Eiji figured temporary blindness was worth the megawatt smile Ash Lynx had flashed at him, and he would probably risk it over and over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ash is a leo thats all im going to say</p><p>anyways !! comments kudos and all that cute shit are welcome ily all and thank you so much for reading !! &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>